Grey Baby Breath
by sparkyu amore
Summary: Luhan seolah melihat sosok Kyuhyun kembali didiri Kibum. Kekasih yg begitu ia cintai n menghilang. KiHan x KyuHan/ Crack Pair!


"Kau mau mengajakku kemana, Hyung?" Tanya seorang Namja. Surai coklatnya yang terjuntai, meliuk pelan bersama angin musim semi saat itu. Ia tersenyum bahagia walau rasa penasaran masih melingkupi fikirannya. Namja cantik itu menurut takkala jemarinya yang digenggam menariknya pelan. Tak diperdulikannya dimana ia berada kini, ia bahagia asal bersama namja yang membawanya itu.

Mereka berhenti. Perlahan, sapu tangan yang bertengger menutupi matanya dilepaskan oleh namja tampan tersebut. Namja cantik itu tak lansung membuka manik coklatnya. Ia masih terlalu asyik menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerjang dirinya. Ia membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, seakan menangkap angin segar itu kedalam pelukannya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum lembut, inilah yang ia sukai… udara dimusim semi.

Namja tampan itu berdiri dihadapannya, menarik kedua jemari Namja cantik itu dan menggenggamnya lembut. Namja cantik itu perlahan membuka matanya, memandang lansung manik coklat namja tampan bersurai ikal itu.

"Hannie.." panggilnya lembut. Namja cantik itu menyahut tak kalah lembutnya.

"Coba kau lihat disekelilingmu…" Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya kesekitar. Ia terpukau, terlihat jelas dengan reaksi yang ditampilkannya. Luhan berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah tumbuhnya bunga Baby Breath. Benih-benihnya seakan menari menyambutnya diiringi dengan angin musim semi.

"Apa ini? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari Kyunnie?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku ingin berbagi keindahan bersamamu, bukankah ini menakjubkan?" Tanya Kyunnie a.k.a Kyuhyun balik. Ia duduk diatas tanah yang tampak menggunung dengan menekukkan sedikit lututnya. Manik coklatnya tertutup rapat, menghirup aroma segar dari bunga-bunga tersebut yang tengah bermekaran. Luhan menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Ia tak mau kalah, dengan duduk disamping Kyuhyun hingga merapat padanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap hangat potret Luhan dengan seksama. Diusapnya surai coklat Luhan dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau sama indahnya dengan musim semi ini. Saranghe.." tuturnya lembut.

Luhan tercekat dengan apa yang ia dengar. Benarkah semua ini? Benarkah namja itu sangat mencintainya? Apa ia hanya berhalusinasi saja? Oh Tidak! Luhan dapat dibuai karena perkataannya.

Pipinya merona, merasa malu dengan ucapan yang dia tuturkan. Luhan menunduk, berusaha menahan malunya agar tak lansung ditangkap Kyuhyun dalam jerat maniknya.

"Aku menyukaimu disaat kita masih duduk dibangku Junior High School. Aku ingat bagaimana saat itu kita memulai untuk berteman.. dengan beraninya, kau masuk kedalam kelasku dan ingin berteman denganku..ahha.. bila mengingatnya aku tak bisa menahan tawaku~" Luhan semakin tertunduk malu. Memang benar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, Luhanlah yang memulai ingin berteman.. Namun dalam konteks 'suka' kepadanya.

"Kau anak ceria, baik, cerdas dan juga manis membuatku merasa nyaman didekatmu. Tetapi tak dapat kupungkiri bila kenyamanan sebagai seorang sahabat tergantikan dengan rasa sukaku padamu. Aku takut tuk mengutarakannya padamu, mengingat sikapmu yang terlalu terbuka, membuatku gamang apakah kau mempunyai rasa yang sama padaku.. Tapi a~"

Luhan menghentikan perkataan Kyuhyun dengan mengatupkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Luhan menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum lembut memandangnya, "Nado saranghe. Aku tau apa maksud dari perkataanmu, dan aku mau!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan lansung berhambur memeluk Luhan dengan eratnya. "Mereka semua adalah saksi dari hubungan kita. Mulai hari ini, Xi Luhan adalah kekasihku!" serunya seraya mengecup surai Luhan.

Benih-benih ringkih dari bunga Baby Breath, terus menari mengikuti angin sebagai pemandu mereka. Mereka berputar mengitari kedua insan tersebut yang tengah berbahagia. Persahabatan yang mereka pupuk, berbuah dengan cinta yang manis. Klasik memang, namun apa daya mereka yang mempunyai hati untuk saling mencinta.

"_**Mawar mempunyai makna sebagai cinta yang membara, Lily putih yang mempunyai makna sebagai cinta yang murni, dan juga Tulip yang mempunyai arti sebagai pengakuan cinta.. tapi kenapa aku harus melambangkanmu sebagai Baby Breath? Seperti artinya sebagai hati yang murni, aku menyukai sifatmu yang sama sepertinya. " (Kyuhyun)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Grey Baby Breath**

**.**

**Cast : KyuHan x KiHan (Bener-bener Crack Pair)  
.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

Luhan resah dalam tidurnya. Peluhnyapun berjatuhan satu demi satu membasahi keningnya. Luhan semakin gelisah dalam tidurnya takkala kenangan yang harus dikuburnya harus terkuak.

"Happy anniversary Hyung.."

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan Kyunnie. Aku bukan hyungmu bodoh.."

"Tapi kau lebih tua dariku kan?"

"Memangnya usia harus menjadi tolok ukur didalam pacaran? Panggilan Kyunnie jauh lebih baik anak manis.. dan hanya kau satu-satunya yang memanggilku demikian"

Luhan terbangun. Sejenak ia diam menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya, lalu tersenyum picik . "Penipu!" umpatnya. Ia duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Tatapannya kosong, "Kau benar-benar menghilang. Aku membencimu!" tambahnya.

Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berlalu menuju wastafel. Dibasuhnya wajahnya yang masih melelah. "Bodoh!" rutuknya pada dirinya yang tepatut dicermin.

"Heii! Cepatlah!" seru seorang namja. Kepalanya menyembul dibalik pintu dengan raut yang dibuat segalak mungkin.

"Kau pergi duluan saja.. Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menungguku.." jawabnya enteng. Namja berkulit sawo matang itu berdecak kesal dan masuk ke kamar. Dirangkulnya sahabatnya itu yang masih mematut dirinya dicermin. "Sudahlah.. Kau harus bisa bangkit baboo. Jangan hanya satu namja itu saja kau menjadi terpuruk begini,.. Aku tau bagaimana sakit yang kau rasa, tapi semakin kau merutukkinya kau semakin terlihat layaknya orang dungu.." tuturnya.

"Heii Kim Jongin, siapa yang kau bilang bodoh Hah?" erangnya. Namja yang dipanggil Jongin a.k.a Kai tersebut hanya bisa nyengir kuda tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kau masih menunggu kekasihmu itu?" Tanya Kai serius. Luhan melepas pandangannya dari dirinya sendiri dan beralih menatap Kai, "Anni.." jawabnya pendek.

"Lupakanlah.."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau~"

"Sirat matamu tak dapat kau sembunyikan dariku, Han. Rindu, benci, marah, semuanya ada dimatamu. Jangan salahkan semuanya padanya, Han. Cobalah untuk membuka hatimu pada sekitar.. Jangan terperangkap pada masa lalumu itu…" Luhan acuh tak acuh. Ia mendesis dan berlalu meninggalkan Kai ke kamar mandi.

.

"**Jika hati telah terisi kebencian dan dendam, maka tidak akan ada lagi tempat untuk cinta dan rindu. Tetapi, kata-kata itu tak layak kau sandang. Matamu masih jelas tersirat cinta untuknya, bukan kebencian" (Kai)**

**.**

_**Luhan Pov**_

Aku ingat apa yang dikatakan si coklat pagi ini. Aku tak tau apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Benci bercampur rindu, semua sudah teraduk rata dan tak tau lagi rasa mana yang lebih mendominasi hatiku. Walau tak henti-hentinya ia memberiku wejangan setiap harinya, jujur.. aku tak bisa melepaskan namja pucat itu dari fikiranku.

Satu hari selang hari indah itu, dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Tak ada satu petunjuk pun tentang keberadaannya, sama halnya tampak ia ditelan bumi. Aku kecewa, Sangat! Aku memang orang yang sensitive, dikecewakan satu kali beribu sakit hati yang kutanam pada orang tersebut. Namun, beda halnya dengan ini. Aku merindukannya hingga kini!

Kueratkan tas yang kusandang dan melangkah mantap menuju kampus. Seoul dipagi hari memang sangat ramai, terutama disaat semua orang memulai aktivitasnya. Kutegakkan kepalaku dan membuang semua fikiran kolot yang sedari tadi mengusikku. Aku terhenti diperhentian bus dan kupandang sekitarku. Banyak anak SMA ditempatku berdiri kini. Aku menunduk dan mengulum senyumku. Melihat mereka semua membuat memori pada masa SMA ku terulang kembali. Aku rindu akan masa itu. Walau sekolahku hanya sekolah biasa di provinsi lain, tetapi begitu banyak kenangan manis yang aku ukir disana. Lagi-lagi lamunanku terhenti karena bus yang kutunggu tiba. Tak ada tempat kosong!

Kupandangi semua penumpang. Sejak dahulu aku memang menyukai memperhatikan kesibukan orang-orang disekitarku. Lalu aku berganti menatap jalanan yang terbingkai jendela bus. Aku terbelalak, aku hampir melewati kampusku. Dengan sedikit lantang, aku meminta driver bus untuk menghentikan busnya.

Aku berjalan santai menuju gerbang utama kampus masih dengan menatap mereka yang seolah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Aku sedikit terpana saat kutatap seorang namja berkaus putih dengan balutan jins hitam belel turun dari mobil Range Rover. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang rapi, namun wajah tampannya dapat mendominasi penampilannya itu. Ia mempunyai tinggi badan lebih dariku, walau tak setinggi Kyuhyun. Bahkan kulitnya putih bersih seperti salju, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang mempunyai warna kulit putih pucat. Ia mempunyai surai kelam berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dengan surai ikal coklatnya, namun mempunyai potongan seleher yang sama.

Maniknya lembut nan teduh dipandang sama halnya seperti Kyuhyun. Hidungnya pun mancung nan tegas sama sepertinya. Bibirnya kemerahan seperti bayi. Rahangnya setegas wajahnya, tapi dapat diimbangi dengan kelembutan tatapannya itupun sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Terkadang aku suka terkejut sendiri dan tertawa setelahnya. Kenapa setiap kali aku melihat namja tampan, aku lansung membandingkannya dengan Kyuhyun? Apa ini membuktikan bahwa aku masih cinta dan merindukannya?

GUBRAK!

Karena terpana, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan didepanku. Wajahku lansung memerah saat kudapati kotak sampah yang terguling dengan isinya yang berceceran didepanku.

Tak kusangka, namja itu menghampiri dan membantuku berdiri. Tangannya yang kokoh dan hangat memegang tanganku. Sial sekali aku. Belum pernah aku semalu ini. Tetapi aku kagum dengan sikapnya yang ramah walau aku sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan tadi. Samar-samar aku mencium bau parfumnya yang segar dan lembut. Sejenak aku terbuai dengan aroma tubuhnya. Ini aroma KYUHYUN!

"Apa aku setampan itu hingga kau tak melihat kotak itu?" tanyanya dingin dan melepaskan pegangannya dariku.

Aku melotot sempurna. Begitu dinginnya dia! Dan rasa kagumku padanya hilanglah sudah. Rasa malu dan kesal bercampur aduk dibenakku karena olokkan tak bermutunya itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku lansung pergi meninggalkan namja angkuh itu.

"Heii, Apa kau tak pernah diajarkan tuk mengucapkan terima kasih? Dasar namja gila!" teriaknya. Aku semakin gerah saat ia mengataiku namja gila. Sejenak aku beralih menatapnya dan mengumpatnya kesal. "Semoga aku tak berjumpa lagi dengannya" tuturku.

.

_**Luhan End**_

"_**Harus menunggu dan ditinggalkan seseorang itu memang sakit. Tetapi lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika aku memilih antara menunggumu dan meninggalkanmu" (Luhan)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**Amoree datang dengan ff baru :D  
**__**Sebenernya ff ini udah setahun nangkring difolder leppi amoree. Jadi daripada dianggurin lebih lama, lebih baik amoree publish selagi nunggu ff lain publish. Ehhee..**_

_**Entahlah bagaimana untuk kelanjutan, apa bakal diterusin atau gimana? Mungkin bisa jadi hiatus nih ff. Ihihihi..**_

_**Tetep minta reviewny ne.**_


End file.
